


Deep Love

by Weirdgirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl/pseuds/Weirdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction inspired by the video 'Youtubers React to First Kiss'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deep Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the video 'Youtubers React to First Kiss'

Today they were going to record a new Youtubers React video. It’s been a while since the last time they did it and they were genuinely happy to have this opportunity again. They always enjoy themselves while watching those viral videos. So it wasn’t strange that they were all super excited during the short journey in the car. Once they arrived at the familiar office, they met all the other youtubers that were going to see the video with them. They exchanged some words and then they finally started recording. Today’s video was different from the usual kind of videos they were used to watch, but they didn’t seem to mind. It was a video about the first kiss, but not a ‘normal’ first kiss, a first kiss with a stranger. That actually was kind of weird. They would never kiss a total stranger without being at least a little bit drunk. During the video the awkwardness was palpable and Ian was getting uncomfortable watching something like this with another person. It was just…strange. He liked the idea and how the video was made, but he would have enjoyed it way more if he was alone. Anthony, on the other hand, was feeling different. Yeah, it was kind of awkward watching something like this with another person, but the video was making him feel strangely happy, so happy that he couldn’t keep back a smile. He turned towards Ian to see his reaction. Ian was always so uncomfortable with that kind of stuff and Anthony knew. He knew everything about that man and that made his smile grew even wider. He suddenly felt the need to hug him, hold him or something. He wanted a sort of contact, but he knew that he had to fight back that weird urge. At least while they were in that room, Anthony thought. When they finished watching the video, they answered some questions about it and they ended the video in Smosh style, surely giving the fans something to talk about.

The way back home was silent, but it wasn’t that terrible, awkward silence. It was somehow nice. That weird urge was back way stronger than before an Anthony couldn’t explain to himself the reason why he suddenly wanted so bad to hug his best friend, but his brain was telling him that right now it was the right thing to do.

As soon as Ian parked inside their garage and entered the Smosh house, he didn’t even have the time to close the door that Anthony was suddenly pressed against him,his hands were around Ian’s neck and his face was pressing against his shoulder and the more Ian tried to escape from his grip, the more Anthony hugged him tighter.

‘Anthony, what’s wrong?’ Ian finally asked. He was more curious than bothered by this situation, since Anthony never had this behavior before. Hugging like this wasn’t an every day thing for the boys. So he was kind of perplexed. Anthony leaned back a little so that he could properly look at Ian in the eyes.

‘I don’t know…I just know that I really wanted to hug you. And I don’t know why, but after watching that video all the moments we had together came to my mind. And I had this sort of need for affection .’ Anthony was ready to keep talking, but Ian was standing still and was confused. He couldn’t understand what was happening all of a sudden and Anthony immediately started to feel guilty, because he should have at least ‘warned’ him or something. He looked at his feet and pulled away completely from Ian. Still in slightly ‘shock’. ‘I’m sorry. It would have a been a better idea If I didn’t say anything at all.’ He let out a nervous chuckle. He was ready to leave, ready to lock himself in his room for the rest of his life from the embarrassment, but he felt Ian’s hand gently taking hold of his arm,making him turn toward him. They looked at each others for a moment and Ian smiled sweetly,making him smile too, because apparently and fortunately he didn’t ruined anything. Ian, on the other hand, didn’t know what he was doing, but he didn’t think twice and he wrapped his arms around Anthony, giving him a proper hug and despite the fact that he wasn’t used to show his feeling like this, even though it was just friendship, as soon as Anthony hugged back, he felt overwhelmed by an amazing and enjoyable sensation. He pressed his face into Anthony’s neck,immediately overwhelmed by his best friend perfume. He closed his eyes and happily sighed.

‘It’s okay.’ Ian finally answered, making Anthony understand that he wasn’t bothered by this, at all. Actually, he was feeling strangely happy. ‘I just wasn’t expecting that, you know…you don’t usually hug me like this!’ He smiled as he felt Anthony relax. They stayed like this for almost a minute, just enjoying each others embrace, Anthony then leaned back a little and they were looking into each other eyes again. Ian smiled. ‘So, big boy, wanna tell me what’s wrong?’ Ian joked, without being able to keep back a chuckle. Anthony shook his head, but at the same time he smiled because he knew damn well that Ian couldn’t stay serious for more than 5 minutes.

‘Oh shut up, idiot!’ At that point, Ian was laughing and he couldn’t help but laugh too. It was surely an awkward situation for the both of them, but as soon as Anthony looked at him0, for the nth time that day, looking at Ian laughing and being happy with him, all those weird thoughts of before came back to his mind, but this time there was something more. Something stronger than just a simple hug. Without really thinking, he brought his hand to Ian’s face and started to gently caress his cheek , then he delicately brushed his fingers against Ian’s warm and soft lips. He didn’t know why or _how_ he actually had the balls to do that, but it was like his brain immediately stopped working. Meanwhile, Ian wasn’t laughing anymore. He was curiously looking at him, confused and a little bit scared. Anthony hesitantly smiled, trying to reduce the awkward tension. ‘I know that I’ll probably sound stupid and you will think I’m an immature little girl and I’m sure I’m scaring the shit out of you..’ He almost whispered, still caressing Ian’s face just like it was the most precious thing in the world. ‘but I did all this because lots of memories came to my mind, memories about us and memories about…my first kiss.’ He saw that Ian’s eyes were wide open. Yeah, because he perfectly _knew_ what he was talking about. _He_ was Anthony’s first kiss. He knew that and it was a memorie he was jealously keeping it safe inside of his mind and now that he was thinking about it he suddenly felt vulnerable, but he didn’t have the time to process what was happening because all of a sudden Anthony was _kissing_ him and he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t prepared for that! He let out a surprise gasp. A part of him was telling to back off, but on the other hand, he wanted to keep doing what he was doing and he decided that even though it wasn’t the right think to do, he couldn’t care less. He closed his eyes and he let himself go, enjoying that pleasant sensation of his lips against Anthony’s. A feeling that wasn’t new to him, but that after all those years he definitely forgot. And God, he was _so_ glad he didn’t back off. After a few endless seconds, they started to pulled away and Anthony immediately realized what he did. ‘Oh God, I’m so sorry.’ He whispered, trying to avoid Ian’s eyes. 'Maybe it was a little too much, but I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry.’ He said, blushing and playing with the hem of his white shirt. Apparently he wasn’t the only one blushing. Sure enough Ian’s cheeks were bright red. He cleared his throat and he tried to maintain the bit of self control remained.

‘Well, maybe that was too much. I guess I didn’t need a proper demonstration, I would have believed you anyway.’ He chuckled, but as soon as he saw that Anthony was feeling uncomfortable, he tried to make up for it. ‘BUT, that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it or that I didn’t WANT it. I would be a liar. A bad one. I think about those days too and sometimes I even missed them, but then I always remember how lucky I am to have a friend like you and everything gets better. ‘ He took hold of Anthony’s hands, gently squeezing them. ‘Because I know that you’ll be by my side no matter what.’ He let go of his hands and they quickly hugged him again, both smiling.

‘Thank you’ Anthony said and he couldn’t be more honest.

‘And for what, Padilla?’ Ian winked at him and they both started laughing like idiots.

‘Soooo’ Anthony started ‘since we both like it, we could kiss again. Just to confirm what we’ve just said.’ He started to laugh harder than before as a soon as he saw Ian’s reaction.

‘You wish!’ With that, he winked at him again and he headed toward his old room. Anthony shook his head, still smiling and he decided to follow Ian’s example. He was right. They were both lucky to have each other and a friendship like this.


End file.
